


The Mountain Range of My Left-Side Brain

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Holding on to You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Awkward Flirting, Chimera Theo Raeken, First Meetings, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York, Queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Theo Raeken has left Beacon Hills behind on good terms, and now he's starting over again in the NYC burrough of Queens.  But when an injured Avenger tumbles in through his bedroom window, he realizes that leaving the small and dangerous California townobviouslydidn't mean leaving the world of the supernatural behind.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Theo Raeken
Series: Holding on to You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608994
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	The Mountain Range of My Left-Side Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place post series finale of Teen Wolf, and in an AU future world where IW & Endgame probably happened (its not mentioned so far), but the post credits scene in Spider-Man: Far From Home never happened. Peter's identity is not public information.

Theo is finishing up the dishes and wiping down his kitchen counter when the sound of wood creaking under the weight of someone's gentle grip makes him turn toward his bedroom door.

Theo smells the blood of his intruder the moment the practically weightless, silent feet hit the carpet. The chimaera walks into his bedroom unarmed. He's shirtless and in sweatpants, but he has his hands posed to extend his claws, cautious and ready for a fight.

What he sees when he peeks into his bedroom is definitely not a threat, if the rumors are anything to go by, and he drops his game face.

Theo stands there in the doorway to his bedroom, shocked to see the masked hero that everyone in Queens has told him about. The figure several feet in front of him has their back turned, and Theo goes unnoticed in the dark of the hallway.

"You're bleeding on my carpet."

Spider-Man jumps and flails as he turns around at the sound of Theo's voice, confirming his identity.

Theo's low grumble probably seems loud in the quiet of the room, and the twenty year old renter winces in apology as the flailing causes the masked hero to adhere himself to the wall behind him, another drop of blood dripping onto the cream carpet.

"Huh. That's…" Theo tilts his head as he stares at the young (from the adolescent sounding squeak he'd let out), surprisingly short superhero. He examines how the man's fingers and feet seem to just stick to the wall without any effort. It looks weirder in person. His eyes fall to the giant gash in the front of Spider-Man's suit, right across his left quad. He gestures at it casually. "You need some help with that? Looks pretty bad."

"Um…" Spider-Man's  _ eyes _ , if you can call them that, go wide, and Theo has to hold back a smirk at the high pitched crack of his voice. "Yeah, alright, if it's not too much trouble. You got some glue?"

Theo snorts and shakes his head before disappearing down the hall to get his well-stocked first aid kit. He's always healed a little slower than most shifters, so patching himself up is an artform with which he's well accustomed.

While Theo is in the hall bathroom, Spider-Man starts muttering under his breath about just  _ having _ to land inside a super hot dudes apartment. Theo's eyebrows fly up in surprise and he smiles to himself.

_ "Man, of all the idiot decisions. I should've just tried to swing home with my not-broken web shooter." _ The man sighs, still muttering too low for any human to be able to hear. Theo furrows his brow in confusion as he digs beneath the sink for the kit, but shakes it off as he continues eavesdropping on the unknowing superhero.  _ "And of course he's shirtless. With my luck, I'll probably get a boner in this very revealing suit, and the guy will try to throw me out the window." _

Theo finds the kit and comes into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't know Spider-Man was gay."

"What! Why, I didn't… How did you-" Theo guides him to the desk chair to look at the gash across his thigh. He lets himself be led and sputters over his words for a moment. He clears his throat as Theo turns to open the first aid kit on the ground. "Uh, I'm bi? Actually?"

Peter is pretty severely cut, and Theo bites his lip as he sees how the flesh looks cut well through the muscle.

"Glue isn't gonna work. How quickly will you heal from it?" Theo looks up at the Spider-Man mask. The man squints and Theo almost laughs out loud at the fact that he can tell exactly what face the guy is making, thanks to the suit's eyes. "You do heal faster right? I don't know how this  _ spiderthing _ works. Are you like, a shapeshifter, or did you just get freaky strength and the ability to stick to shit?"

"Uh, it'll heal in a few hours, maybe nine or ten? But it'll heal faster if I can find a way to keep it closed."

"Alright." Theo pulls out a hook needle and some surgical thread, holding it up in one hand. "Or I've got a stapler. You pick."

"What? Who just has... I mean, uh... the stapler probably hurts more, yeah?"

Spider-Man tilts his head to the side, and Theo can tell he's wincing.

"Yeah, but if I sew it, you might heal around the thread in a couple hours and then if you leave it too long, that might be more painful to take out than the staples. I think this might be too messy for staples anyway, so sewing it is. You just gotta take these out as soon as your muscle has mended itself. Probably in an hour or so."

Spider-Man just stares blankly at him and then narrows his eyes. Theo laughs at him, unable to contain it any longer.

"I love when the mask narrows its eyes. Thats hilarious."

"Who the fuck are you?" Spider-Man hisses, not sounding threatened, but definitely cautious.

"Theo." He shrugs and sets to work irrigating the wound on Spider-man's thigh. "And are you even old enough to be saying that word? What're you,  _ twelve _ ?"

"I'm twenty." Spider-Man scoffs and straightens in his seat, as if that makes him look taller or older.

"Hm. Yeah, me too." Theo turns the corners of his mouth down, surprised at the man's age. He hums absently as he threads his hook and ties a starting knot. 

"So, are you a nurse or something?" Spider-Man fidgets in the chair, his fingers tapping idly against the arm rests. His right foot starts to twitch against the carpet.

"Or something."

"Mysterious type. Gotcha. I know something about that myself."

"Uh huh. Stop bouncing your other leg, your stitches are gonna be crooked." Theo admonishes, blowing air out through his nose in frustration before returning to his task.

"Sorry." Spider-Man's head turns back and forth, surveying his surroundings. "So uh, you lived here long, Theo? There's like... nothing in your room.  _ Oh, ow. _ "

"I don't have a lot of stuff." Theo responds shortly, not apologizing for the deeper than surface jab. He maintains his focus as he sews the more jagged end of the gash.

"Wow. You're really committed to the whole mysterious vibe, huh?"

Theo finishes neatly and ties the thread off. He moves to start cleaning up, disappearing into the other room to discard the towels and antiseptic cloth.

Spider-Man stays there, examining Theo's handiwork, but when Theo tosses the medical waste and starts running the sink, the man begins mumbling a mini pep talk to himself.

_ "No, thats stupid." _ The masked man scolds himself. Theo knows it's unfair to listen, but if the guy didn't pick up on the fact that Theo hears better than the normal human, well… it's his fault.  _ "You shouldn't ask to see the guy again. You can't get attached to a random dude you just met just because you want to fucking lick him,  _ **_Peter_ ** _. Even if he is super sweet and stitched your really gross leg wound together without batting an eye. Which now that I think about it, is probably a red flag. But man, he looks good shirtless." _

Theo hunches over the sink, holding in laughter. He grips the tile and composes himself before turning the water off again.

Spider-Man clears his throat loudly in the other room and shouts, "All right, I guess I'll go then."

Theo is still trying to hold in a laugh as he walks back into the room. He stuffs his hand into the pockets of his sweats and tilts his head in question at the superhero standing awkwardly in the middle of his room.

"I'm not sure how you plan on licking me when you've got a mask on, Spidey."

The clearly shocked- Theo loves that expressive mask -man starts to stumble toward the wall that house the window he came through. He pulls down at the edge of his mask as if Theo has threatened his identity by merely implying he would need to take it off. Theo briefly wonders if the boy is blonde, or freckled, or if his eyes are brown. He bites his lip to ramp down on the smile that he can't seem to get to leave him face.

"Wow, this has been extremely embarrassing and  _ slightly _ creepy, because you should  **_not_ ** have been able to hear that, so I'm just gonna go." Spider-Man-  _ Peter _ , Theo corrects in his head, stutters and waves his hands around nervously as he backs toward the window. "But uh... I hope that I see you again, Theo. Kind of? I'm not really sure. Still undecided."

Theo just laughs at him and waves goodbye as Peter trips out the window, yelping quietly. Concern flows through his veins for a brief second before Theo hears the  _ 'thwp _ ' of the hero's web. He shakes his head and goes to clean up the rest of the first aid supplies, silently hoping that this isn't his only encounter with the adorably awkward Avenger.


End file.
